<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【超蝙】驯服（PWP） by Lingfengwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546216">【超蝙】驯服（PWP）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu'>Lingfengwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warning：鞭打，语言羞辱，母狗调教。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【超蝙】驯服（PWP）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>“跪下。”Kal不容抗拒地命令道。布鲁斯浑身一颤，双腿不由自主地跪了下去。</p><p>很好，这次并没有太多抗拒。Kal从上自下俯视着他，满意地欣赏自己的宠物。</p><p>这里是Kal位于大都会的公寓，是他人类身份的家。他的小母狗浑身赤裸，线条优美的颈间是一个皮革与金属混合的项圈，中间是一个方形金属片，用氪星语刻着Kal的名字。项圈连着一根细长的铁链，另一端被固定在桌子腿上。而他的后面，是一根外形逼真的纯黑色尾巴，不软不硬的以一个优美的弧度下垂着，毛茸茸的惹人发痒。尾巴的一端是一根粗长的假阴茎，安安分分地待在高热紧致的小穴里，因跪下的姿势尾巴的一部分垂到了地板上。</p><p> </p><p>“啪——”一声脆响打破了寂静，布鲁斯裸露的后背猝不及防地挨了一鞭子，本就伤痕遍布的身躯此时又增加了一条艳红的伤痕，几乎要肿胀出血。好疼，火辣辣的疼。布鲁斯忍不住弓起身子，又是一鞭落在他柔软的腰肢上。</p><p>“我是怎么教你的，你就是这样跪的？”Kal冷漠的声音从上方传来，语气中带着不满。布鲁斯疼得呻吟一声，忍着痛俯下身子，双肘撑在冰凉的地板上，像一只真正的母狗那样低下头颅。</p><p>又是一鞭，落在他白花花的屁股上，鲜红的痕迹格外扎眼。布鲁斯疼得直抽气，下身也隐隐抬起了头。只是阴茎里的尿道堵又酸又涨，他还没有完全硬起来。<br/>“尾巴！”Kal不耐烦地说道，手中的力度又大了些，这次打在了另一半臀部。布鲁斯闷哼一声，高高抬起了自己的屁股，让他的尾巴在两腿间优雅地垂着而不触碰地面。</p><p>好胀，好满。布鲁斯像只发情的母狗一样摇晃着自己丰满圆润的屁股，向他的主人展示自己。它的内部瘙痒难耐，渴望着真正的阴茎填满他，贯穿他。Kal看到他这个样子忍不住发出一声嘲讽的冷笑，在他印着艳红伤痕的臀部上左右各打了一巴掌，一点也没有留情。</p><p>“你居然敢背着我爬上别的男人的床，为别人张开双腿。布鲁斯，是我无法满足你吗？”Kal的红靴子出现在他的眼前，布鲁斯羞愧地将额头抵在地板上。Kal不依不饶，一手抓着他的头发迫使他抬头看着自己，另一只手将食指和中指伸进他的嘴巴里，肆意玩弄他的舌头。“你的小洞一天不被人操就耐不住饥渴是不是？布鲁斯，你可真是条淫荡的母狗，随便谁的阴茎都能将你操到流水，对着他摇尾乞怜。”布鲁斯咕哝着，手指的深入搅动让他不受控制地流了大量的口水，黏黏糊糊的淌到地板上，甚至弄脏了Kal的手。布鲁斯看着眼前这双这个星球上独一无二的蓝眼睛以及他俊美坚毅的脸庞，心脏不由得快速跳了起来。光明之子，超人，希望的化身。他好想，好想要他的阴茎，好想被这个强大的男人占有，成为他一个人的所有物。布鲁斯想这个想得发疯，尾巴欢快地摇着，嘴里嘟囔着“主人……”，用湿漉漉的蓝眼睛充满情欲的看着他。</p><p>“真是不知羞耻。”Kal抽出手指，转身向沙发走去。布鲁斯失落地低下了头。</p><p>“过来。”他的主人呼唤道。布鲁斯抬起头，看到他的主人正坐在沙发上，胯间是无法掩饰的鼓胀的一坨，鲜红的披风随意的散落在沙发上。</p><p>布鲁斯开心地想要过去，却好像突然意识到自己的姿势。他没让Kal等太久，几乎是立刻就手脚并用的爬了过去，锁链在地面上碰撞发出清脆的声响。</p><p>“乖孩子。”Kal温柔地抚摸着布鲁斯柔软的黑发。布鲁斯跪在主人腿间，将头枕在他的大腿上，乖巧地蹭着他的掌心。只是这样，就能让他感到安宁。</p><p> </p><p>“想要吗？”Kal低头看着他的小母狗，明知故问。<br/>“是的，主人。求你了……”布鲁斯软软糯糯地恳求道，明明主人也早就硬了。<br/>Kal看着不断扭着屁股勾引他的布鲁斯，心中想到他对别人也展露过这一面，便想多惩罚他一会儿。“好好含着你的尾巴，布鲁斯。坏孩子是要受到惩罚的，不过你可以先舔舔它。”</p><p>布鲁斯当然知道他的意思，连忙去解他的制服。轻轻地拉下制服裤子，巨大硬挺的阴茎立马弹了出来，拍打着他的脸颊。氪星人的尺寸非比寻常，布鲁斯的鼻尖全是他的男性气息。他咽了口口水，小心翼翼的伸出舌头在顶端舔了一口。见主人没有什么反应，他便大胆地含住了整个头部。</p><p>主人在抚摸他的后颈，这让布鲁斯受到了极大的鼓励。他开始用柔软的舌头绕着它转圈，把它舔的湿漉漉的，然后像是小孩子吃奶一样快乐的吮吸。他听到了主人压抑的低喘声，不由得更加卖力，尾巴也欢快地摇晃起来。“深一点，布鲁斯。”Kal不由分说按着他的后脑，让他更深地吃进自己的阴茎。本来只在头部吸吮舔舐的布鲁斯突然被填满了整个口腔，巨物顶撞着他的喉咙，咸腥味充斥着鼻腔，让他忍不住想要干呕。</p><p>Kal一点也没有放开他的意思，布鲁斯难受极了，即使推也推不动主人分毫。情急之下一个“克（拉克）”的发音被他含糊不清地发了出来。Kal立刻放开了他，将那可怖的阴茎从他嘴里抽出来，一言不发地看着他。布鲁斯缓了一会儿，压抑住那种怪异的感觉，继续讨好的贪吃主人的阴茎。只是这次Kal没再强迫他，任由布鲁斯主动去讨好。</p><p>布鲁斯韦恩有着世界上最棒的舌头。他柔软湿润的口腔温柔的包裹着Kal，上上下下的吞吐，时不时的用牙齿轻轻蹭着他的柱身。他调皮的小舌舔过肉茎的每一寸，连下面的两颗球都覆满了他的口水。布鲁斯真是爱死了这个，一想到是主人的阴茎进入自己，填满自己，他下面的那张嘴就饥渴难耐，也想要吃主人的肉棒。Kal低头看着布鲁斯黑色的脑袋在自己胯间动来动去，享受地吃他的阴茎的样子，心中升起一股巨大的满足感。他拍了拍布鲁斯的脸，问他，“好吃吗？”含着阴茎的布鲁斯点了点头，更加卖力地吞吐起来。</p><p>“求你了，主人。射给我吧……”布鲁斯低低哀求着，作弊用双手撸动他的根部。他的脸颊酸痛酸痛的，Kal的下身却依旧硬挺。布鲁斯吐出阴茎，用嘴唇在柱身上轻轻地蹭。他的嘴唇红艳艳的，仿佛罪恶的玫瑰，布满了诱惑的水光。他的屁股不再抬起，连尾巴挨到了地板也没人在意。<br/>“主人……”布鲁斯恳求道，语气千回百转，娇媚哀怜。手中的阴茎一跳，Kal射了布鲁斯一脸。</p><p>“……舔干净。”Kal命令道，胯下的东西一点也没有疲软下去。</p><p>布鲁斯委屈巴巴地将主人射出的精液一一舔净，全都咽进了肚子里。他自己还一直硬着呢，螺旋的金属尿道堵让他难受极了，主人甚至都不关心一下……</p><p>布鲁斯的膝盖有些疼，Kal每次都忘了在自己家里铺地毯。他用双手搂住主人，乖巧地缩在他的怀里，氪星织物贴在脸上滑滑的，有些凉，很软。主人粗重的呼吸就在上方，布鲁斯静静地等待他平复自己。他已经快要等不及了。</p><p> </p><p>“转过去。”Kal轻轻地推开他，布鲁斯自觉的转过身，在地板上趴好。他红肿的屁股高高抬着，将黑色的尾巴暴露在主人眼底。Kal又打了他的屁股几巴掌，才缓慢又磨人地将布鲁斯屁股里的假阴茎抽出来。</p><p>“嗯……”布鲁斯小小的呻吟着，高热的后穴兴奋地收缩着，等待着真正的侵犯。Kal在眼前的白嫩屁股上狠狠揉了几把，轻易地抓住他的胯部往自己这边拉，布满水光的阴茎缓缓插入了诱人的小穴。</p><p>嗯啊……两人同时呻吟一声，这感觉如此美妙，火热的肉柱插进早已做好准备的小穴里，柔软的肉壁讨好的夹紧他，又紧又热。Kal依旧坐在沙发上，强忍着欲火命令布鲁斯自己动。</p><p>Kal攥紧了铁链，迫使布鲁斯抬起头，精致的项圈紧紧勒着他的脖子，让他有点呼吸困难。他可爱的小母狗乖乖的趴在地板上，屁股高抬，在腰窝处形成一个下陷的优美弧线。Kal一动不动地坐在沙发上，欣赏着布鲁斯摇摆着大屁股自己操自己的模样。</p><p>“啊……主人！好棒……您的肉棒撑得我好满……嗯啊……布鲁斯好喜欢吃主人的大棒棒……啊……主人好厉害……”布鲁斯前后耸动着身子，身后的肉洞大张着吞吃主人的阴茎，淫靡的水声和肉体拍打的声响在小小的公寓里四处回荡。他大声地呻吟，身子大幅度的扭动，以最大的热情接纳主人。Kal低喘着，眼前的景象让他感到头晕目眩，身上的红蓝制服突然变得难受起来。他不断地拍打着布鲁斯柔嫩光滑的臀部，在那上面留下一个又一个通红的掌印。“你的小洞饿坏了是不是，我的小婊子？你吸我吸得那么紧，是不想要我离开吗？你可真是我见过的最淫荡的娼妓，嗯……连发情的母狗都比不上你。”布鲁斯发出一声呜咽，因为主人的话更加兴奋起来，被堵住的阴茎硬的难受，主人却不允许他碰碰自己。</p><p>“主人……求求你，狠狠地操我……操布鲁斯吧……”布鲁斯哀求着，在欢愉与无法被满足的空虚中苦苦挣扎，温热的泪水划过汗湿的脸颊，美得惊人的蓝眼睛里此时只剩下了情欲，完全没有意识到自己在说什么。</p><p>Kal深呼一口气，仿佛置身于梦境当中。布鲁斯哭着求他，需要他，渴望他。这正是他要做的，把布鲁斯逼到尽头，让他放下所有的矜持与高傲，坦诚的说出自己的欲望，脑子里除了他以外什么都不去想。而他做到了。</p><p>Kal抓住布鲁斯柔韧的腰肢，让他坐到自己腿上，然后保持着深深交合的姿势将布鲁斯转过来，两人面对着面。Kal看到布鲁斯被情欲熏染的有些发红的眼睛，只想向他索取更多的泪水。<br/>钢铁之躯抓住布鲁斯的腰，将他向上提起，然后狠狠地按下去，同时胯部也配合着挺动。这太深了，他的阴茎每次都几乎退出来，再狠很地将他贯穿，布鲁斯不得不紧紧抓住Kal的肩膀保持平衡，在无尽的欲海中沉沉浮浮。</p><p>Kal想要完完全全地占有这个人，不仅身体，连他的心也必须要属于他。他轻松地找到了布鲁斯的敏感点，在布鲁斯快要受不住的时候放过它，没过一会儿就又来招惹它。他毫无规律地戳刺着布鲁斯柔软的内里，让他持续保持着高潮却又不得释放。他的动作又急又快，布鲁斯一句话也说不出来，只能发出一些零碎的呻吟。每当他以为快要结束时，Kal就稍稍慢下来，缓慢温情地抽插，没过多久便是欲望的狂风骤雨。</p><p>这太过了。他完全无法掌控任何事情，快感拥挤着他，让他找不到东西南北。布鲁斯被逼到了绝境，泪水不受控制地汹涌而出，让他看不清Kal的脸。</p><p>“主……主人……我……”布鲁斯断断续续地说道，他的哭腔在Kal听来是如此的悦耳。他知道布鲁斯快要承受不住了，于是在他耳边轻轻地哄道，“乖，和我一起。”</p><p>Kal加快了速度，拉奥知道他有多么迷恋这个致命的温柔乡。布鲁斯已经完全被他操开了，每次他退出时都不舍地挽留他。布鲁斯天生就适合被操，而他们是如此的契合，仿佛是为彼此而生。要到了，Kal深深地向上一挺，同时分出一只手取下了布鲁斯阴茎里的小东西，几乎是同时，两人一起射了出来。<br/>被内射的感觉如此清晰，布鲁斯软软的倒在Kal怀里，自己的精液弄脏了明日之子的红蓝制服。</p><p>布鲁斯静静地平复着自己，泪水汗水和口水将Kal的制服弄得乱糟糟的。而Kal一点也不介意，他紧紧地搂着布鲁斯，轻轻地啄吻他露出的侧颈。</p><p> </p><p>“膝盖还疼吗？”Kal轻声问道。<br/>“你家的地板太硬了。”布鲁斯随意地抱怨。<br/>“抱歉，下次我会记得买地毯的。”Kal轻轻舔咬着布鲁斯的耳朵，双手抚摸着他背后的鞭痕和红肿的屁股。</p><p>“……我要去洗澡。”布鲁斯懒懒地指使他。他现在的身体糟糕极了，到处都是液体。<br/>“再等等。”Kal保持着最后的姿势，暂时还不想从布鲁斯身体里退出来。“再让我抱一会儿。”</p><p>Kal享受着爱欲后的温存，心中被巨大的满足和幸福占满，他相信布鲁斯也一定是这样。只是时间就要到了，游戏也该结束了。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p><p>就是夫夫间的小情趣啦。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>